Love Story
by Hiki-chan
Summary: ONESHOT! SasuNaru. Naruto really hates Valentine's Day, but maybe a visit from a certain someone could turn this day around to be something much more memorable.


GAH! A SasuNaru story from me! Finally!!!!! A... kind of Valentine's Day Story. Please enjoy!

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Warning: OOC-ness, seriously.

---

**Love Story**

By: Hiki-chan

---

Valentines Day is overrated, it is SUPER overrated.

Electric orbs scanned the crowds moving along the streets from the window of his apartment.

"I find it so impossible for this... love thing." Perfect full-lips muttered in mild disgust. "It's always the same thing. People claim they fall in love," He hid a cringe in reminder of how Sakura _was_ back then. "and then when they get together they call each other pet-names like as if they are in a world of their own."

The cute button nose scrunched up, "And then after all that so-called affection they had given to each other, they turn sour after an argument." His heart-shaped face tilted to the side a little, "The grass isn't always green, they begin to learn that but they refuse accept it, refuse to let go of this... supposed paradise."

Taking in a long deep breath, long tanned limbs stretched out along with slim yet muscled arms. "Finally they break-up. And of course there are tears, pain and heartache but before they know it..." With the upwards stretch, a flash of tanned skin was revealed, "Heh, before they know it, they fall in love with someone else and the whole process repeats itself."

Long lashes covered blue eyes as Naruto lowered his eyelids and let out a sigh. Taking in another deep breath, he opened his eyes again to stare down at the citizens of Konoha and felt a surge of anger at all of them.

Why did they have no problems on their hands? Why did they have so much time? Why were they wasting their time on having little crushes and then having them ruin or rejected? Was it part of their fun?

It can't be. Having been rejected as a child, Naruto knew he could never take rejection. Of course, the times where he had attempted to date Sakura, tch, well, that was long over. He wasn't interested in Sakura whom he looked at as a younger sister now.

Trying to quell his anger towards those unknowing people, Naruto ran his hand through his golden hair, making it messier than it already was. "How can they say 'I love you' to someone and then breakup and say the same words to someone else?"

Naruto scoffed softly.

He watched as a group of giggling girls walked past below his apartment, laughing with each other, handing bags of valentines chocolate for their so-called special someone. He felt his stomach toss uneasily.

Unfairness.

This was just too unfair. Clenching his eyes shut, Naruto swerved round and let his body collapse on his bed. "I have to stop this depressing and pessimistic talk." Naruto grumbled to himself, "It's just not like me."

Holding his hand to cover his eyes he continued, "And I keep talking to myself like some weirdo lunatic when all I'm doing is ranting to that stupid fox."

**_-"I resent that."-_** A low rumble erupted at the very corner of his head.

Naruto wisely chose to ignore that. "I just don't understand how people have so much time to spend on such a holiday."

**_-"Like you have something better to do?"- _**

"Yes," Naruto murmured stubbornly, "I wanted to leave and go out of Konoha..."

**_-"And of course that decayed old hag didn't let you."-_**

"She wanted me to stay in Konoha and celebrate Valentines Day. I guess that's why my mood is so sour right now." Naruto admitted, rolling onto his stomach. Smashing his head into his pillow, he spoke muffled, "I just wanted to go out and find Sasuke again."

Kyuubi did not speak. Naruto lifted his face a little of the pillow, turning his head, he was just about to call out to his fox when a voice spoke.

"That is just so like you that it's annoying, Usuratonkachi."

Blue eyes dilated and Naruto shot up from his bed and turned to his open window. No one was there. Golden eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "Maybe I'm just hearing things. Damn that Teme, I'm going mad and it's his entire fault."

"Tch, Usuratonkachi, always blaming me for your mistakes. You never change."

Naruto stiffened up. The voice came directly from behind him. He couldn't breath, he couldn't move, afraid that if he spoke a word, or made an action, everything would disappear.

There was a chuckle that sent shivers right down Naruto's spine. "What's wrong Usuratonkachi?"

Usually, Naruto would have retaliated with verbal or physical abuse. Honestly that was the third time... he was called that name. But, was this real? Would this dream break if he did something? Building up enough courage, the word tumbled out of his mouth incredulously. "S-Sasuke?"

A strong hand encircled his waist and pulled the blond right up to his chest while the other covered bewildered blue eyes. "What do you think?"

It had to be Sasuke, it had to be. Naruto didn't know why, but it had to be the Teme! He could... sense it. Sasuke smelt of destruction, of power, of death but Naruto could smell the scent of _home_. And ironically the smell of home only belonged to the one person who had left their home of Konoha.

Taking all of this in, a billion and one questions just zoomed through Naruto's mind before Naruto snapped back to reality and moved.

Wrenching out of Sasuke's grasp, Naruto turn sharply around reaching into his pouch to get a kunai but before he could take out his weapon, Sasuke had taken hold of his hands and pinned Naruto down onto his bed.

Naruto blinked, blinked and blinked again as he stared up at midnight eyes. Taking in everything about the teen above him Naruto was certain, there was no mistake. This was Sasuke. Trying to lunge up but couldn't because of the hold on his hands, Naruto almost yelled, "What the hell?! Seriously, what the _hell_?!"

"Sshh, not so loud." Sasuke chided holding Naruto down; long dark bangs tickled Naruto's face. Sasuke was just _that _close.

"Don't you _shush _me!" Naruto snapped back childishly, struggling to get out of the Uchiha's tight hold. "Why you--"

Electric blue eyes widened in half horror and half surprise when Sasuke leaned forward and pressed a kiss to the stunned blonde's lips.

Sasuke pulled away, a smirk on his handsome matured face as he stared at Naruto's completely shocked state. The blonde's mouth was wide open, his eyes were completely dilated, his face was such a bright shade of red and his whole body was unmoving even after Sasuke had pulled away.

"Hmm, I finally found an effective way to shut you up."

The Uchiha was beginning to wonder if Naruto had stopped breathing but he could sense Naruto waking up from his stupor when the clear blue eyes started to narrow and the usually loud mouth opened to prepare to start screaming at him.

"I said 'shh' Usuratonkachi," He shot Naruto a warning look, "Or do you want me to kiss you again?"

Naruto clamped his mouth shut, not wanting Sasuke to go through with his threat (a part of his mind actually wanted to see if Sasuke would hold onto that. '_Shut up, shut **up**! Stupid voices in my head!'_).

"What the _hell_ do you think you're doing, Teme?!" Naruto hissed through gritted teeth, his initial shocked state making way for his anger.

"What's with that attitude?" Sasuke frowned a little, pinning Naruto's hands down again. "I thought you wanted to see me."

Naruto swallowed a little, turning away. What was with his attitude anyway? "Yeah I wanted to bring you back to Konoha."

"Then why are you so upset?"

Why _was _he so upset? Naruto knew the answer. Chewing on his bottom lip Naruto let the words flow out of his mouth, "Because... you're here. And it's so damn impossible that I refuse to believe this."

Dark eyes softened a little, Naruto was being honest. Sasuke let go of Naruto and moved away, allowing the blond to sit up. The way the words came out in this soft and hesitant tone made him understand what Naruto meant before he could say the next few words.

"I don't want to believe this and then have you disappear or wake up knowing this was a dream." Naruto brought his knees to his chest. He refused to look at Sasuke. "I don't want this to go away."

There was a moment of silence before Naruto started to panic a little. Was Sasuke there? Was it really a dream? Glancing up sharply, Naruto searched for Sasuke, "Sasuke?"

With a swift movement, Naruto felt himself being embraced. "S-Sasuke?"

"I heard." Sasuke said softly, holding Naruto tightly, "I promise you, I'll be here from now on."

"Huh?" Naruto looked up a little as he tentatively wrapped his arms around Sasuke, hugging him back.

"I killed Orochimaru and defeated Itachi." Strong pale hand reached up and long fingers ran through soft golden hair. "I'm back for good."

Naruto pulled back a little to stare at Sasuke, "Really?"

Sasuke smiled a little, "Really." Then he pulled Naruto back into his arms, both seemed content to stay in that position. After a moment, Naruto spoke, hands holding tightly to Sasuke's shirt, "You kissed me just now... what did it mean?"

The Uchiha moved back and gazed straight at Naruto, "Exactly what you think it means."

The smile that Sasuke was rewarded with nearly made Sasuke's heart explode in happiness before Naruto hugged him again. There was no need for 'I love you' and whatnot, everything was understood. It has been like that and it will probably always be.

Sasuke spoke again, "By the way, I heard what you said about lovers."

The blond stiffened a little in the embrace, "You heard?!"

The Uchiha chuckled, "All of it, especially the part where you said you sounded like a lunatic talking to yourself."

Naruto let go off Sasuke and glared, honestly, how fast his mood swung these days. It must have been due to influence from Sakura. "Stop eavesdropping Teme!"

A smirk, "You know, if you really think about it. The both of us have pet-names for each other, Usuratonkachi."

Full lips pursed together in thought before Naruto replied with a huff, refusing to believe that their name calling was affectionate. "That doesn't count Teme."

"It does," Sasuke said simply, taking hold of Naruto's hand and dropping a kiss on it, "it shows how long this story of ours has been running."

Naruto stuck his tongue out at Sasuke childishly ignoring the blush that made its way up to his cheeks, funny how they became so comfortable with each other even after such a long separation, "And let me guess, we went into a world of our own."

"When we trained together, it felt like we did."

Blond eyebrows came together, okay fine so that was true. "We didn't get _together_ so that part doesn't count... but there were arguments, there was pain, heartbreak and many tears."

Not letting go of Naruto's hand, Sasuke brought it up to his lips and held it there. "You refused to let go of me. Refused to accept that I wanted to leave. You didn't want Team Seven to break."

"I promised I would get you back, I wanted to get you back. We _needed_ you back! Konoha is your home!" Naruto immediately protested but relaxed after a moment at the calm expression on Sasuke's face. With a sigh, Naruto resigned, leaning to rest on Sasuke. "No love story had so many twist and turns as ours did, Teme."

"Yeah," Sasuke let out a soft laugh that made Naruto stare at him. Sasuke actually laughed, not chuckled but a real genuine laugh. Probably the Teme's first laugh and it was only for Naruto to see. Naruto felt very special. "Our story started all those years ago at the dock. Our usual fighting. Our first kiss." Naruto blushed lightly at the reminder of their accidental kiss. "How much we depended on each other, then... how much we fought."

Naruto noticed how Sasuke stopped there and decided to continue for him, "We were rivals, friends, best friends, team-mates, comrades and enemies. I guess lovers would follow?" Naruto chuckled a little before tilting his head to the side, eyebrows narrowing in wonder, "Considering how serious our fights had been, this is a pretty gruesome love story, Teme."

Sasuke smirked, "Haven't you ever heard of the expression, love hurts, or you only hurt the ones you love?"

Naruto shoved Sasuke playfully, "Since when were you poetic huh? And anyway," He growled at Sasuke, "I'll be hurting you if you ever leave us again you got that you bastard?!" Blue eyes glanced uneasily to the ground, finding the dark charcoal eyes much to piercing to stare at without getting lost. "I would seriously tear you from limb to limb to bring you back."

Dark eyes softened at those words. Sasuke understood Naruto well, perhaps too well to know that this was how Naruto expressed himself. With a soft smile, Sasuke leaned forward and brushed his nose lightly against Naruto's before he gently tilted Naruto's head and gave him a full kiss.

"So what would this teach you hmm?" Sasuke kept a slight distance between their faces as he spoke, "It means that through hardships and only by being tested with fire will true feelings bloom."

"Stop being so romantic," Naruto pulled back and flicked Sasuke's nose teasingly, "It's so unlike you."

Sasuke laughed, wrapping his arms around Naruto and whispered. "I'm back, Usuratonkachi." Finally everything is over.

"W-Well, it's about time, Teme." Tears gathered up at the corner of Naruto's eyes as he returned the embrace, "Welcome home."

As the two embraced and soaked up the feeling of finally overcoming their pain and hurt, Kyuubi scoffed, _'Humans, always so damn fickle-minded.'_

---

**Owari**

**---**

HAH I WISH SASUKE WENT BACK HOME (and I totally agree with Kyuubi!). Gaaah, I like the first part of the story but I really hate the second half of the story (SO OOC, SASUKE YOU ARE), it was just something that popped up in my head yesterday. I might rewrite it again if I have the time. Yeah, anyway I rushed this for Valentines Day, may edit for grammatical errors and such. Still have this 5927 smut in my head plus a 1827 fic I haven't posted.

**_Note: I'm really, really sorry about not updating any of my Naruto stories. I just really have no mood to do so. I might occasionally come up with a SasuNaru oneshot or so but I've been on a Naruto hiatus for such the longest time. SASUKE GO BACK TO NARUTO DAMN IT! Yes, anyway, I'm really sorry to all those who have been waiting. D: _**


End file.
